Nerf
Nerf is a brand of toys currently owned by Hasbro. Nerf means Non Expanding Recreational Foam, referring to the foam the darts are composed of. These toys are created for safe and/or indoor play that either shoots or is made of foam-like material. Most of the toys are a variety of foam-based weaponry, but there were also several different types of Nerf toys, such as balls for sports like football, basketball, and others. The most notable of the toys are the dart guns (referred to by Hasbro as "blasters") that shoot ammunition made from Nerf foam. Since many such items were released throughout the 1980s, they often featured bright neon colors and soft textures similar to the flagship Nerf ball. The product slogan frequently used from the 1990s advertising is "It's Nerf or nothin!" Material Nerf foam (or Non Expanding Recreational Foam) is made from a solid, spongy cellular material produced by the reaction of polyester with a diisocyanate while carbon dioxide is liberated by the reaction of a carboxyl with the isocyanate. Polyester resin reacts with a compound while CO2 is simultaneously released by another reaction. It is this gas that creates open pockets within the polyurethane that, in turn, makes the material soft and light. History Full Article: History of Nerf Nerf started when the company was created by Parker Brothers, a toy company known for creating board games such as Monopoly and Clue. In 1969, a games inventor by the name of Reyn Guyer approached Nerf with an indoor volleyball game. However, the Parker Brothers decided to scrap the game and produce the four-inch foam ball. This ball was sold as the Nerf Ball in 1970 and was advertised that players can "Throw it indoors; you can't damage lamps or break windows. You can't hurt babies or old people." The product was a hit and sold more than four million units by the end of the year. Following the Nerf Ball's success, Nerf released a larger version of the ball called the Super Nerf Ball in the same year. In 1972, the Nerfoop was created, which allowed people to play a pseudo-game of basketball in their own homes. In the same year, the first Nerf Football was released, which quickly became the most popular form of Nerf ball. In 1991, Nerf was sold to Kenner Products, a toy company known for action figures. However, shortly after, Hasbro purchased Kenner Products and gained the rights to sell Nerf products. In 2010, Nerf was merged with the Super Soaker license. In 2011, Nerf won the awards for "Boy Toy of the Year" with the Stampede ECS and the "Outdoor Toy of the Year" with the Shot Blast from the 11th Annual Toy of the Year Awards, held at the American International Toy Fair held in New York City. In the same year, Nerf sued its rival companies Lanard Toys and Buzz Bee Toys for patent violation for Super Soakers and Nerf-brand blasters; Lanard infringed the Disc Shot set, while Buzz Bee infringed on various Super Soaker blasters. Nerf won the lawsuit against Buzz Bee, who was banned from producing any sort of water blaster. Gallery 556px-Logo_1969.png|The original Nerf logo from 1969 to 1990. Logo 1992 n.png|The logo from 1992 to 1998. 556px-Logo_1998.png|The logo from 1998 to 2003. 556px-Logo_2003.png|The logo from 2003 to 2004. Nerf logo.png|The current logo starting from 2004. See also *Timeline of Nerf External links *Nerf website *Nerf on Facebook Category:Glossary